Ultra Fusion Cards
The are a series of cards that allow Ultraman Orb to change forms based on the two cards he uses in his Orb Ring. When not in use, he stores them in his Ultra Fusion Card Holder. It is revealed in Ultra Fight Orb that other Ultras can give Gai/Orb their Ultra Fusion Card by sharing some of their light with him. Dark counterparts of these cards existed in the form of Kaiju Cards which are used by Jugglus to reawaken slumbering King Demon Beasts. History Ultraman Orb The Ultra Fusion cards were originally the powers of the past Ultra Warriors, who sealed the King Demon Beasts into slumber. In the present day, Jugglus Juggler tried to awaken them by using the Kaiju Cards as counteracts to the Ultra Fusion Cards by neutralizing their sealing power, allowing the King Demon Beasts to rise once more. After Ultraman Orb defeated them, Gai can harvest their crystals to obtain their cards, placing them under his use. One peculiar card, which was Ultraman Belial's, was mysteriously placed within Nostra's possession, which was later taken by Jugglus, who dubbed it as the power of the dark king. Belial's cards would later fell into Gai's possession and used as the component for his Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breastar form, though he would only succeed in mastering it with aid of Naomi Yumeno. Functions The original purpose of the Ultra Fusion Cards were meant to seal King Demon Beasts in their slumbered states. This function can be neutralized through the use of Kaiju Cards, which creates sunspot-like essence that use to block the sealing power of the Ultra Fusion Cards. Once the card is fully blocked, the King Demon Beasts will arise once more and rendering their respective Ultra Fusion Cards useless before Ultraman Orb defeats them. After obtaining them from defeated King Demon Beasts, Ultraman Orb can change his appearance and abilities based on the two Ultras that are scanned with the Orb Ring in a process known as . Orb can also obtain an Ultra Fusion Card from its respective Ultra by sharing their light with him. Orb can change his appearance. and abilities based on three Ultras called Trinity Fusion. Even outside the Orb Ring, Gai Kurenai (Ultraman Orb) can channel the respective Ultra Warriors' powers. This is shown when he used Ultraman's power to block an incoming attack from Alien Zetton Maddock's rifle. Belial's Fusion Card, aside from allowing Orb to transform into Thunder Breastar, was used to negate the power of Zoffy's card to unseal Maga-Orochi, and allowed Juggler to release the King Demon Beast. When Ultra Fusion Cards are scanned in the Orb Ring, their respective Ultra Hero representation can manifest in real life, as seen during Gai's real-time transformation into Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and during the Ultimate Supreme Calibur. It is unknown whether the copies are sentient. The Orb Origin Card appears to be the deactivated state of the Orbcalibur. Gai uses it to summon the Orbcalibur in order to transform to his original form. When Gai seals away his original form, it appears as blank card. Ultra_Fusion_Card_Taro_sealing.png|Taro's Fusion Card sealing Maga-Grand King before Telesdon's card neutralized it Gai_233image.jpeg|Gai using Ultraman's Fusion Card to block Alien Zetton’s attack Belial Card I.jpeg|Belial Card launched Unsealing.jpeg|Belial breaking Zoffy's seal BlankCard.png|The "blank" Ultra Fusion Card OrbOriginCardRevealed.gif|Orb Origin Card revealed Attributes The Ultra Fusion Cards are abbreviated by their own attributes, which symbolize their specialties and association to different elements. Cards= |-| Orb Fusions= |-| Other Fusions= Known Existing Cards *Ultraman *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Belial *Zoffy *Ultraman Orb Orb Origin *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraseven Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Leo Trivia *The Ultra Fusion Cards follow the trend of Cyber Cards as the main key collectibles in this series. The advent of the use of cards has also meant that the series is moving away from the use of Spark Dolls as merchandise. *The only difference between the series and toy variations is that the series version has the corresponding Ultraman's name written in their kind's language while the product version has it written in Katakana. *In the DX Orb Ring, Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari fuse into Ultraman Mebius Brave instead of Phoenix Brave. **However in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, the opposite happens. *Scanning Victory's card with certain kaiju causes the Orb Ring to emit a noise for Victory's UlTrans forms. id:Kartu Fusion Ultra Category:Items Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Items Category:Cards Category:Series Collectibles Category:McGuffins